Harry Potter: Magic Has No Limits: Book 1
by Anime-Forever-3333
Summary: When Harrison James Potter was just a seven year old child, he began to feel something strange. What happens when he started to practice that something? What happens when Harry is visited by a few people in his dreams?
1. Introduction

**Summary:** When Harrison James Potter was just a seven year old child, he began to feel something. Something that made him feel powerful and in control. What happens when he started to practice that something? What happens when Harry is visited by a few people in his dreams?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own the Harry Potter books or the Harry Potter movies. However, I do own the new plot, the new settings and the Original Characters.

**Warnings:** The story will be rated T for now but will very likely turn into a rated M story.

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Sunset. It is something that he enjoyed and cherished. Not only because of the sight and the beauty of it but because that is when his _family_ goes to bed and when they leave him alone. Sunset is probably the only kind of freedom he has left and that is a fact. He often wondered what it would be like if he wasn't so abused or if he had a loving family. Sometimes he even dreams of what it would be like and they often turn into nightmares. He not could think of one time that he was not hit or yelled at or left within his _room_ with no food for a week within this house. He knew that this was not what a loving family did. He knew that he was not normal but that didn't make him a so-called freak. He was the top of his class and still is though he hides the report cards so he doesn't get a severe beating. _They_ said he should be greatful that they took him in and off the streets. He is greatful that they took him in but for a whole different reason. He is glad because if he hadn't been raised by them then he would have been a spoiled brat like his cousin, Dudley Dursley. He is glad that they raised him like they did because he would have never found out to enjoy the little things in life. He is glad that Dudley invented the game "Harry Hunting" because he would have never found the joy of running. He is glad because if they did not punish him he wouldn't have all the scars as a reminder of what these kind of people were really like. Overall he was very greatful to the Dursley's. Little seven-year-old Harrison James Potter is beyond his age for thinking this way. He is beyond his age in knowledge as well since he has read the entire library at his school.

Harrison is currently in the garden pulling the weeds out from under the White Rose bush. From what he could remember from one of the articulture books he found in the school library, the White Rose means Purity, Innocence, Secrecy, Humility and Youthfulness. He thought it was ironic as he could never have any of these things. Well, except Humility, if Harrison ever admitted it. As he was thinking he felt the winds cool him down in the hot summer day. He closed his eyes and just felt the wind enjoying every second of it. He quickly got back to work knowing that if the Dursley's found him slacking off they would give hima beating and never let him outside again. After two hours of working outside he finished all of the chores. He walked inside and into his cupboard as his _loving family_ ate without him. He sat on the old lumpy matress that is his bed. When Harrison heard the Television turn on, he knew he wouldn't be disturbed until the next morning. So, he moved to the loose piece of wood in the floor and pulled it free. Inside it was a Journal in which he writes his life in and a pencil to write with. sort of like a diary but not. Harrison pulled the journal and pencil out and started to write in it.

_July 31st 1987,_

_Hello, again. It has been a horrible day for me. The Dursleys made me do all the outside chores today without any food or water. It was burning hot outside today so you can guess why they left me out there. Sometimes I wonder what a loving family feels like. Do you know? Well, it doesn't matter since I will never know anyway. Also I really hope that God will answer my prayers I send him every night. I mean it when I say take me away or teach me to be stronger. Well, wish me a happy birthday._

_Goodbye,_

_Harrison James Potter._

After writing that very depressing but true entry in the journal, Harrison put it back in the hole and went to bed. What the poor child didn't know is that was the night his entire life changed. The night he would forever remember and keep in his heart. The night he would become powerful and forever bare the gifts he was bestowed upon. The night he would forever be changed!


	2. The Chores and The Letter

**Summary:** When Harrison James Potter was just a seven year old child, he began to feel something. Something that made him feel powerful and in control. What happens when he started to practice that something? What happens when Harry is visited by a few people in his dreams?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own the Harry Potter books or the Harry Potter movies. However, I do own the new plot, the new settings and the Original Characters.

**Warnings:** The story will be rated T for now but will very likely turn into a rated M story.

Authors Note:

**Chapter 2: **

Harrison woke up to the most deafening shreiking sound ever. It turned out to be his Aunt Petunia yelling at him to get up and cook breakfast. His Aunt, Petunia Evans-Dursley looked more like a horse then an actual human. Her hair is a dark brown color and is curly and short but it made her face all the more ugly. Her eyes are a nasty shade of blue and looked uneven. Her nose is short and looks like a fishing hook. Her skin is a milky white that actually made her look worse and more unattractive. She has thin lips, almost but not quite high cheek bones and a round horse-like face. Her voice is the loudest high pitched _thing_ Harrison has ever heard. Harrison actually thought she could break all the windows in the house if she wanted to. She is disgusting and a horrible person because when ever Harrison would get a beating from his Uncle, Vernon Dursley, she would either calmly stand by with her son, Dudley Dursley, with glee in her eyes all the while shouting insults OR she would help Vernon beat him with a baseball bat or a frying pan all the while yelling insults at him. She encourages Dudley to beat up Harrison when they could not. She is a disgrace and an awful human being. As Harrison thought, his body moved on its own accord because it knows what it should do as it has been doing this for all its life. Harrison quickly moved into the kitchen at started to make fried and scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and toast all the while setting the table.

Harrison quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Petunia and Dudley came into the room. Dudley Dursley looked more like a pig than a human being. He is fat, almost as fat as his father, Vernon Dursley. He has curly short brown hair and nasty blue eyes just like his mother, Petunia Dursley. His fair pale skin made it easier to see the four chins he has. Dudley was encouraged to beat Harrison up all his life so he does it when ever he can. Dudley even invented the game, Harry Hunting. Dudley often hangs with his rat faced friend Piers Polkiss. Dudley is also a spoiled brat as he gets what he wants whenever he wants. Harrison often thought about how they always had money when Vernon worked at a drill shop called Grunnings. Harrison looked up when his Uncle said to start the chores. He started in the garden by pulling weeds, watering the flowers, trimming the bushes and picking up the littering trash that Dudley leaves lying around. Next he went inside and took a small feezeing cold shower, since Dudley takes up all the hot water, to get the dirt and sweat off. He went to his room and put on a new hand-me-down shirt and too-big jeans. After that he went to the kitchen and washed the dishes, cleaned the stove, refridgerator, tables and counters, and then started lunch. He made chicken strips with french fries all with extra greese that made Vernon's mouth water upon seeing it. Harrison was fed one strip and five fries as well as a glass of water.

Next, after Harrison washed the dishes again, he went to the living room and started to dust everything until it sparkled. Then he fixed the furniture to their original positions, Harrison took all the dirty clothes and put them in the laudry room, he took all the trash and threw it away, vacumed the floor and finally took all of Dudleys toys and put them away in his room. Then he went to his Aunt and Uncles room and dusted the room, made the bed, cleaned and organized the closet and night stands, vacumed the floor and took all dirty clothes from the room and put it with the rest. Last but not least was Dudley's room. Harrison started by picking up the toys and putting them away, he picked up all dirty clothing and put it in the laundry room, he stacked the video games in a neat pile by the Television, he made the bed and vacumed the floor. Then he went up to Petunia and Vernon's room and made the bed, dusted the furnature, organized the closet and his Aunts cheap romance novels, took all the dirty clothes and put them in the laundry room and finally he vaccumed the floor. He then went to close the door but then something caught his eye.

There, sitting on his Uncle's nightstand that stood beside the bed, was a letter. The letter looked very old as it looked like it would fall into dust if you touched it too hard. Harrison picked it up carefully and read what it said.

_Dear Vernon Dursley and Petunia Evans-Dursley,_

_I would like to say that the plan is well on its way. Harrison is now an orphan and will be in your care payments for taking him in will be 5,000 pounds every two months from the Potter Vaults. I would like my tool to stay unaware of the Magical World until I send Hagrid over on his 11th birthday to give him his letter for Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry. This way Harrison will be more moldable to become my little tool for this war. _

_After the war, I will kill him in his sleep and make it look like he died because of a lastng dark spell effect or that he died in his sleep because of the stress or he had died from stavation from lack of food. You will get half of the Potter Vaults money and I will keep the other half. I need you to treat Harrison like a slave so when Hagrid comes Harrison will listen to him because Harrison will think of him as a savioror a hero. Hagrid will tell him all about the Famous Albus Dumbledore and how good he is and my little Weapon will believe every word of it, making him even MORE moldable and the trust in me will soon be put to test every year. Hagrid knows of this plan and has agreed to do it "for the greater good" as I like to call it._

_I have already talked with Molly Weasley about her son, Ronald Weasley, befriending my tool and talking bad about Slytherins so he won't get sorted there. After all, I need my little weapon in Gryffondor so he can be the Gryffondor Golden Boy so he will be even more moldable. Molly and Ronald will get 5,000 Galleons each every two months from the Potter Vaults as well for befriending The Weapon. Then there is the Grangers. They have agreed to this plan as Hermione Granger has shown potential in magic. They will get 5,000 Pounds from the Potter Vaults for every two months and Hermione will get every book in the Potter Vaults as well as access to the restricted section at Hogwarts as she has shown an interest in books. _

_I want you to make him weak and feel like he isn't wanted and that he is a freak. If you do a good job then I will award you 10,000 pounds from the Potter Vaults each year he is at my school. I also want you to lie about his parents because I will let Hagrid tell him about how they sacrificed themselves to save him from Voldemort when in reality I was the one to kill them. I'm sorry Petunia for your adopted sister but they wouldn't let me take him away so I had to kill them. Anyway, I will come by and check to see how you are doing when Harrison is five and then erase his memories of me if he does catch me talking to you._

_Until then,_

_Albus Dumbledore_


	3. Rage and The Job

**Summary:** When Harrison James Potter was just a seven year old child, he began to feel something. Something that made him feel powerful and in control. What happens when he started to practice that something? What happens when Harry is visited by a few people in his dreams?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own the Harry Potter books or the Harry Potter movies. However, I do own the new plot, the new settings and the Original Characters.

**Warnings:** The story will be rated T for now but will very likely turn into a rated M story.

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter 3: Rage and The Job**

Harrison was more than mad and he was _way_ past angry. He was in a _Furious RAGE_! It made him want, no,_ need _for the blood of this man, _Albus Dumbledore_, and for his not-so-much Relatives. Harrison has always been observant and smart so, of course, he caught the Adopted part in the apology. This made him even more angry as he just found out that he wasn't even related to this filth he has called his Aunt and Uncle for all his life. His vision started to turn bloody red. Harrison suddenly turned calm and his vision became cas clear as it could be. Oh, yes, he was still _very Furious_ BUT he now knew what the saying "Revenge is best served cold" meant. He will get his revenge but he must get stronger first. He must get stronger emotionally, physically, mentally and spiritually. Now that he knew he had magic he must gain knowledge first. Knowledge on _everything_ he can get his hands on. To get this knowledge he WILL need money.

Harrison knew he had plenty of time until his _so-called family_ came home. His _Uncle_ is at work, his _Aunt_ is at a friends house and Dudley is at school. Harrison quickly read the letter again and memorized every word. It also helps that he has photographic memory so he could easily recall every single word the letter said on the first time. Harrison quickly put the letter back where he found it and looked at the digital clock it showed 11:00. Harrison quickly calculated how many hours he has and came to roughly 5 hours. Harrison quickly got on Dudley's new computer and did some research. He quickly found a start on what he could do for money at his age. He quickly created some posters and fliers that said:

_Lawn Cleaning and Outdoor Services!_

_Does you lawn need cutting? Does your gardens need watering? Does the weeds in your garden attack your precious flowers? Does your bushes need trimed? Well, do not frown for I am here! My name is Harrison James Potter and I'm a seven year old boy that would love to help you fix up your yard and garden! I am pretty good at doing pretty much everything that has to do with gardening. If you are interested please E-Mail: Angel-Freedom-333 and we will work out the details. I will check my E-mail between 6:00 AM to 4:00 PM on Monday through Friday. Thank you for taking your time and reading this. It means a lot since all the money I'm making is going to fund my schooling and also the supplies I will need to live. My family won't provide the stuff so I have to do it myself. _

_Thank you again,_

_Harrison James Potter_

He then printed at least 30 posters and 45 fliers and put them in a basket. Harrison quickly looked at the clock and saw he still had three hours to go. So he left the house locking the front door but leaving the back door unlocked so he could get back in. Before Harrison left, he put on some of Dudley's new but too small clothes on and slightly tamed his hair. He now wore a Emerald short-sleeved shirt, Blue jeans and White sneakers. He walked down the street adding a poster here and there on street light poles and stop signs. He went as far as he could without leaving Surrey and into London. Then he went to his first house and put on an innocent face which made his eyes bigger and shine along with a tiny smile that spread on his face. He rang the door bell and a woman opened the door. She has black healthy looking hair that goes down to her middle back, her eyes shined like sapphires and her slightly pale skin shined in the afternoon sun. She wore a sky blue shirt that brung out her eyes even more, knee-length blue jean shorts and white socks

"Yes, can I help you?" the woman said with a smile looking down at him.

"My name is Harrison and I'm trying to earn money for school and stuff I have to buy to live in the world like food, clothing and the like. My family won't pay for the stuff and suggested I get a job. So, here I am and I wanted to give you this." Harrison said with a shy tone and gave her a flier. She looked surprised but took it with a smile and read it over. She looked even more surprised but quickly smiled.

"Yes, I would love some help with my garden but aren't you a bit young? What about your parents? Did they agree to this?" She asked stern but nice.

"I have been doing this stuff since I was about three years old and my parents are dead but I live with my Aunt and Uncle. They are very bad people because they beat me up and they don't give me food, only enough to survive. I have the scars and the ribs to prove it. This is why I'm doing this job so I can earn money and buy my own food and my own clothing since they give me their sons old hand-me-downs to wear. They also make me do chores everyday. I have to vaccum every room in the house, sweep the kitchen, washed every piece of dirty clothing by hand, I have to wash the cars, weed the gardens without gloves and so on. They also make me sleep in the cupboard because I'm a freak and my Aunt and Uncle says that freak don't deserve food or new clothing or toys or even a room. They treat me like a slave but I guess I deserve it because I AM a freak or at least I think so." Harrison said all in a sad voice and finished his speech with a sad sigh. He had tears in his eyes to because of the memories that flashed before his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Suddenly, he was hugged so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"CAN'T... BREATHE!" Harrison yelped as he struggled in the hold. He was let go and he greedily gulped in some air. After he stoppd panting he looked up innocently as he watch the woman cry, _for him._ Her husband was next to her holding her as he looked sadly at Harrison. He has short black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a business suit that looked really expensive.

"How could someone do that, Tim! And to a innocent little boy, no less!" She cried into 'Tim's' shoulder.

"It's okay Susan, it's okay." Tim said comforting his wife. Harrison thought he must have heard everything. "Hey, kid, Who is your Aunt and Uncle?"

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley. I'm sorry for making your wife cry. I really didn't mean to." Harrison looking down sadly even though he was smirking on the inside. He looked up as he heard them gasp and saw them gapping at him.

"Your the criminal boy they talk about?" Tim said getting over his shock.

"I'm not a criminal. I may be quiet and observant but I am certainly NOT a criminal! They only tell those lies to keep people away from me and to make them look normal because a freak is in their house." Harrison now angry and looking down with tears running down his face.

"Harrison we didn't mean it like that. We were just curious, please don't cry." The woman now named Susan said.

"I have to go. Could you spread the word about my job offer? Here are somemore fliers you can give the people you tell about me. I already posted some posters all over Surrey." Harrison asked hopefully and the couple nodded with a smile. Harrison offered a shy smile back and a thank you. He walked away and went home since he spent 2 hours at one house. Quickly walked back in and started to make dinner. He made fried and baked chicken, peas, corn, mashed potatos, gravy, baked beans, got out some potato salad and peaches and then set up the table. Just in time too since he heard his Aunt and Uncle's car pull in. He went back into his room quickly not wantiong to get caught and started on his journal entry.

_September 1st, 1987,_

_I have had a great day! Of course, it was a rocky start but I have finally found out why I am in this place. While cleaning my so-called Aunt and Uncle's room, I found an old letter addressed to Petunia and Vernon. I read and memorized every single word of said letter so I could tell it again later if needed. To say I was angry was an understatment. I was freaking FURIOUS! But in the end I decided that the phrase "Revenge is best served cold" was perfect in that moment. I made some fliers and posters advertising some job I want to do to make money. I set the posters on street lamps and stop signs but I only got to one house for the fliers. Luckily, the couple that met me at he door agreed to spread the news! So I gave them some fliers as proof. I hid the rest under he loose floor board. Tomarrow is Tuesday so everyone will be gone and I can get to work on spreading the news on my new job offer. Well, that's all for tonight._

_Thanks for listening,_

_Harrison James Potter_

The Next Day:

When Harrison finished all his chores by 11:00 AM, he checked his new E-Mail and was shocked that there was at least one person wanting his job offer. He quickly clicked the E-Mail from his first client.

_To: Harrison_

_From: The Ackerley's_

_We heard your story from Susan and Tim. We would like to say we are sorry about the life you've had and that should not be happening to a boy such as yourself. My name is Nicole Finn nee Ackerley and my husbands name is Andrew Ackerley. We live on Gettow Lane, Number Three. I also have a thirteen year old daughter named Melissa Ackerley and a two year old son named Ryan Ackerley. They shouldn't be a problem, I hope. Melissa has been informed that a boy with black hair and emerald eyes wil be coming sometime today or tomarrow to work on the gardens. I hope you get out safely from that horrible home._

_With Love,_

_The Ackerley's_

Harrison quickly typed an answer:

_To: The Ackerley's_

_From: Harrison_

_Thank you for your sympathy. I will be there somewhere around 1:00 PM to 1:30 PM. Do you have the tools I will need during the job or do I have to bring some? I must get back home before 5:00 PM though so I can make dinner for the Dursley's. It's not something I would do for these people but I must unless I get a beating for "not doing my chores" or and I quote from my Uncle "you worthless freak! Is this how you repay us for taking you in, feeding you and clothing you?" In the end, I have clean my own blood up from the floor as well as my uncles spit when he yells at me and then I get thrown into the cupboard under the stairs, which is my room by the way, and break a bone when the hitting the wall, very hard if I say so. Then tomarrow I have to fix breakfast and do all my chores even though I have a broken bone. My Aunt just yells "Suck it up!" when I hiss in pain or flinch. Sometimes she smacks my hard across the face if I show any pain, or any emotion if I think about it, on my face or body language. Well, thank you listening to my rambling._

_With Thanks,_

_Harrison James Potter_

The answer came back almost 5 minutes later:

_To: Harrison_

_From: The Ackerley's_

_That is just awful! I mean, who would do such a thing to a poor child! Not even a criminal would do this kind of stuff to a child! Don't worry we didn't mind you speaking ur ear off. It must feel goodto get all this off your chest and to get away fro those awful people as well. Anyway, we have everything you will need in our shed. We will pay you 20 Pounds every half an hour because you will probably need every last cent to take care of your self. We are totally fine with you going back at 4:30 PM to 5:00 since no body wants a beating because they didn't serve dinner. Thank you for replying to us._

_Wth Love,_

_The Ackerleys_

Harrison quickly put on some of Dudley's old hand-me-downs. He now wore A faded black t-shirt that actually fit him becuase it shrunk in the dryer, old, faded and ripped jeans that were held up by a string that served as his belt and his too big black sneakers. He left a note on the counter in case his Aunt came home for some lunch and saw him gone. He knew they kept a spare key in the grill that stood on the porch so he locked the door behind him. He took in some fresh air and smiled. That smile quickly turn into a smirk because the beginning of his plans were finally starting to take place and he was on his way of turning the neighborhood against his Aunt and Uncle. His plans were finally taking some action and if they didn't turn out right, well, he could always Improvise.


End file.
